


That damn smile!

by Pluemoon97



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Druck Skam Germany, F/F, Fatou Jallow - Freeform, Kieu My Vu - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Love at First Sight, druck - Freeform, kieutou, skam germany - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluemoon97/pseuds/Pluemoon97
Summary: The moment Fatou started crushing on Kieu My Vu
Relationships: Fatou Jallow & Kieu My Vu, Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: druck





	That damn smile!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short text yesterday night because I couldn't sleep. I've been wondering when Fatou started liking Kieu My, because it hasn't really been clarified in the show yet. I immediately thought of a "love at first sight" kind of moment.

Fatou checked her phone twice, was this the right adress? Really? Her Google Maps said, she must be right here.  
She was in front of an old industrial building. It reminded her of one of those lost place Youtube Videos, were some random dudes just walk around and film old, destroyed things from bygone times. Creepy!

She heard muffeld voices coming out the building, so she's either about to die in the next few minutes or it's the right address.  
It better be the right adress!  
She decided to follow those voices. The closer she got to the voices, the more noticeable the bass of the music became. Thank God, she's not gonna die tonight, it was the right adress! 

She randomly landed in a groupchat of a get to know Party of her new Abi grade. A girl named Yara put her into the group. She knew her from the school registration, they somehow had to do an interview to get accepted at school. They met there and enjoyed waiting in front of the schools office together. They changed numbers to keep in touch and it seemed that Yara knew a few people of their grade already.  
Fatou usually don't go to partys where she doesn't know anyone, but somehow she thought it would be a good idea to go today. Besides, Yara persuaded her to come, so she had no other choice. 

She finally made her way to the party crowd. The loud music boomed through the speakers and cheerfull coversations filled the runned-down room of the lost place building. It's kinda edgy that they planned a party here, but the vibe seemed nice and good and it's very quiet. There will definitely be no problem with the police.

Shit, what to do know? Everyone is already deep in conversation, it would be too strange to just join a random group...

Fatou decided to look for Yara. She is nice, friendly and the only person she knew. She would introduce her to a few people, right? Wouldn’t she? 

She slided through the dancing crowd searching for Yara everywhere, but she can't find her. So she turned around and-  
"Woops" a tall, black haired girl run into her and almost fell, if Fatou hadn't held her out of reflex.  
"Oh hey, thank you! Sorry, I didn't saw you standing here!" The tall girl shouted in Fatou direction with the most beautiful smile on her lips Fatou had ever saw. The girl was gone as fast as she run into her, before Fatou could answer anything. 

Woah?! Who was that? Fatou was absolutely flashed. For a moment, it was like time had no concept in her universe anymore. Her knees were weak and a tingling warm feeling filled her body. She haven't felt that for a while, but not even her ex-girlfriend made her feel like that. That smile! Just a damn honest smile, made her feel like this. It was as if she had found the most beautiful human soul, living in that smile. What would she give to hear that girl laugh someday, just for once? 

She still stood there froozen, flashed by that smile as a familiar voice teared her back to reality.  
"FATOU! HELLO! Good that you're here, let me introduce you to Ava!"

Yara twirled her around and introduced her to the other girl standing in front of her.  
"Hey, I'm Ava you must be Fatou right?" She seemed very nice, but she could not concentrate to her. Fatous gaze immediately walked past Ava, to the dance floor, as she noticed that girl again. It's like she was dancing in her own world, just for herself.  
"Oh girl, that's Kieu My. You better not fall for her" said Ava snaping with her fingers to bring Fatou back to reality.


End file.
